Life of a Not So Average Toon
by Kizziefoshnizzie
Summary: Princess Melody Sparkleswirl, regardless as to what you may believe, did not have an ordinary life at all. She had her full share of drama, romance, humor, and adventure, all good and bad. Read this story to find out how Princess Melody Sparkleswirl's life was after 6 long years. Based on the true story of my 6 years of Toontown gaming


**The Life Story of a Not-So-Average Toon**

**by Kizziefoshnizzie**

**Edit as of July 25th, 2012: **I have re-uploaded this story due to an anonymous reviewer who complimented my story. Tyvm for your review and I hope you like my story as I add to it! ^^ Now on to ze story.

Intro

My name is Princess Melody Sparkleswirl. I joined Toontown when I saw the ad on my television. Enticed by the animals and colors, I could not stay away. Anyway, that's how it all began. My life on Toontown could possibly be envied, but at times I find it frustrating and hard and I wish I could be reliving it. Because what happened before, while it was all good and dramatic, it is not happening _now_. And this is what is upsetting. I find myself wishing that I could go back in time. I suppose sometimes that if I do get back my key to success, also called my membership, I could earn some friends and make myself feel like I did before. But I'm not so sure. Anyway, here is my life story.

Princess Melody Sparkleswirl is not my first toon. The only other toons I remember I had before her was Mara, a brown cat. I named her Mara after my favorite YMCA counseler in the summer program. She had gotten a broken arm after snow-skiing. She was like a friend to me that I could go to in times of stress. I was unhappy with my toon, Mara, and then deleted her. I started the creation of Princess Melody Sparkleswirl, who ANYBODY, not just close friends, can call Mel. She hates being called Princess with a passion, because the title makes her feel like she is snotty, and she doesn't want to be called that for other various reasons.

I guess we can start with the story where Mel is around 21. Mel went to her first building when she was 21 laugh points, during an invasion. She got landed with very high toons who didn't mind her coming along. I was excited and beyond nervous for my first building. I had trained long and hard, and I was sure that the others would protect me. They wouldn't throw me away like trash.

In those times, I did NOT have the ability to talk to others on my own mind. I had to use the pre-programmed words that Toontown had left me. At the time, I did not know about the Plus option, did not care, worry, or interfere at all with it. I was perfectly fine with the normal setting. It wasn't like I knew of the other option anyway.

The experienced toon, I believe it was a black male cat, had drop. I remember how awe-struck I was when the cat took out a button, and with a push of his finger, a big grand piano fell on our enemy. I was definitely amazed. This simple action impacted my life and career as a citizen of Toontown.

I will not remember it all, but the important parts of my tale will be told as thoroughly as possible. I should include that playing Toontown gave me extremely odd dreams about a Toontown/Spongebob crossover with Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Squidward going into a cog building. And Squidward was a sissy. Anyway, odd dreams, aside, I shall continue my story! :D

We got through the three-story building perfectly fine and I came out unharmed. This event impacts my toon life in the way of gag-choosing. Still remembering the time that the black cat took out a button and destroyed the cog with a piano still amazes me. It was a grand experience, because it was the first time I'd ever seen a piano. It doesn't mean nearly as much to me now, but it meant a whole lot back than.

My least favorite task was probably the Blue Glue task set. The mouse/duck/whatever it was had way to much to ask of me, and not good enough of a reward. You can probably already tell I procrastinated, lol.

I had few friends. I was determined not to mingle and let friends get in the way of my work. It would be too tempting to just go out, party, and have fun with friends than to do my job of taking care of the business with the cogs. I had a habit, and still do to this day, of deleting friends I do not remember. I sometimes accidentally delete them without meaning to.

When I first went to a Cog Headquarters, I was 32 laugh points. I thought I was for sure ready for a tough task. So I went on up to the Bossbot Headquarters, ready to take a challenge. I still remember walking up into the HQ from Chip&Dales Acorn Acres. It was hard to find some people who would even go with me, what with my lower laugh point amount. But eventually some people allowed me to get in their cart to go on. I was ecstatic when I learned that they were particularly high toons, already in their 100s. So I went on with them into the dark cave. I had good gags, I know it. I am called the medicine cat in battle for a reason. I had spectacular toon up gags, the best for my level. I toon everyone up in battle and make sure there are no bad wounds before round 2. But I guess that they were so upset and offended that they betrayed me in battle and left me behind, basically kicking me out of their group by letting me die. I had no doodle to heal me and nobody took pity of me when I died, except for the few words of 'Good Riddance'.

This act vaguely impacted me. It taught me to never, EVER betray my fellow team-mates in battle. It does no good. I think ANYBODY can be put to good use as long as they follow orders and have gags to use. I had both of these, and I gave them no reason at all to let me die. But they did it anyway. Never do this to a weaker toon. They may have 70 laugh points less than you, but they are strong nonetheless. They are brave enough to dare to go in to a Headquarters. They are strong enough to kill of a few cogs, and useful enough if they heal you until theres nothing to heal. There is no reason to be cruel to your fellow team-mates. If you know me, Princess Melody Sparkleswirl, considered nice, random, and sensible toon and person, then just look at me now. I may not be even close to 100 laugh points after 5 years, but I am strong and have good gags and good teamwork ability. Do NOT laugh at my face for writing my beliefs. If you think I am a weak nothing, then you are wrong. Even though I have good gags and mediocre laugh points, people still don't treat me like I'm an equal. It pisses me off. In ways, I'm better than them because in the VP I stick around, fight, and I heal and help. I'm piss-poor at stunting the VP but I'm the medicine cat, like I said before. I DO help. A lot of people nowadays, mostly high-laffers, join low groups, get their hopes up, and they ditch them. Leaving them to die. They are idiots because this impacts those toons and they grow stronger everyday and soon they will be what you deem an equal.

After that happening, I remember I met one of my best friends in the whole entire world. We hardly ever fought in the beginning, and we could tell each other anything. Her name was Vanilla Icecream. She was 50 laugh points and I was 35. She was a cat, a cream cat. Everyday I came on she was stronger. She got so many laugh points everyday. Right now she is probably at the max. When I was 60 laugh points, she was 105. She grew stronger everyday anytime all the time. And then it happened. We went through moods, and then she started getting distant for no reason. We fought over stupid things, like the fact that she couldn't see a jar of jellybeans in my hand while I could. I was beyond upset. And then she got a new friend. I forgot his name, but he was a dog, I think sea green or royal blue. Tall and skinny. Seemed oh so nice in the open around Vanilla. But the fact was, he whispered nasty things at me, tried to get me out. He wasn't even trying to be Vanilla's friend, just wanted to toy with her mind. I was pissed. I told Vanilla, and she didn't believe me. But once, in Donald's Dreamland, when Vanilla was off in the gag shop, we stood outside and he started arguing. He pretty much said everything at the wrong (right) time as Vanilla stepped out and saw what he was saying. She deleted him and we changed districts and she told me how I had been right.

We eventually forgot him, and we grew closer and closer. And then that was when it happened. She logged off once and she didn't come back on. Not for 3 years. It really hurts when you have a best friend that is so close to you and everything is ok and then she logs off and never gets on for 3 years. Over a thousand days. It hurts so much. By the time she came back, I was tall and skinny, not medium sized with a medium belly. She missed EVERYTHING. And when she came back, she did something so horrible that it made me very broken-hearted. She claimed that she had been going on Toontown when I wasn't on, and had made a new friend and pretty much forgot all about me. She made her new friend her best friend, and then her best friend her twin. She totally forgot about when we made twins of each other. It's like a friend bond of being like sibblings. She forgot about me, and dumped me as any kind of friend existing. I was so broken-hearted that she was suddenly cold, aloof, forgot me and made a new friend and forgot all about our happy memories.

Although she had left a huge gap in my life, I had another best friend by that time that had an even stronger friendship then Vanilla had with me. We were bffs. I forgot about Vanilla and my new best friend, Princess Bubbles Wonderbubble, was there. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. We were always in sync and it felt like we were sisters. She was, in reality, about 3-4 years older me, and she knew that, and she didn't even _care_. This was so nice it punched me in the feelings.

We grew close and made videos together and posted them on Youtube (SwirlProductions and Kizziefoshnizzie) and we were completely and utterly random. My heart aches at the mere thought of my memories. Everything was just so fine until Bubbles (I called her Bubba Bubble, lol) met a sienna, tall and skinny dog named Electrowoof, who to this day, without even knowing him, is my mortal ENEMY. I hated and still hate his freaking guts for what he did to me and Bubba.

So this is how it goes. Bubbles met Electrowoof. They reaaallly hit it off. I was uncertain, there was something so weird and wrong about Electro when she introduced me to him that was just so THERE and WRONG. I told Bubba about and she said I was being silly. I waved it off too. Electro wasn't that guy who was always-there-annoying-you type. He was there occasionally. But it got SO serious that they exchanged phone numbers. REAL phone numbers. And got each others names. I told her that she shouldn't be doing that, but she said she liked him a lot. I just sighed. But then... this is where it got so bad I think I wanted to fire a bullet into Electrowoof's toon brain, take a picture and upload it to Tumblr saying my accomplishment of the day. Extreme, but so was what he did. In Donald's Dock, I confronted HIM about the wrongness (real word?) of their relationship. He called me a ducking itchy. It sounds funny, I know, but it's the safewords of Toontown to not get banned. This translates into: Fucking bitch. And then he dissed me and Vanilla. I was PISSED OFF. You could even say this shit bout to get down. I told her about it and she was like OMG. But it's sad, because she was so deep in love with him that she didn't do anything about it other than don't cuss at my best friend. She should have changed her number, should have deleted him or SOMETHING, because he even got to the point that he abused her verbally. It broke my heart that she wouldn't do anything. I told her she needed to fight him. It was a real effing pity that she trusted him so much that she gave him her account information. So when I logged on one time, I saw she was on. So I chatted, 'hay how are u?' I was unpleasantly surprised to find that it was NOT my best friend for the last year, but Electrowoof, the mortal enemy, who said that I needed to back off and get out of their relationship business and that it was not my place to be involved. He deleted me from her account and I literally cried. It seems pathetic, I know, but I'm/I was homeschooled and had no friends and I was lonely. And she was still my bff, internet or not.

By mere coincidence, a week later I saw her in Toon Valley. I whispered exclamation marks at her and she teleported to me and we exclaimarked at each other until I finally asked her why she let him have her account stuff (it was her, not Electro) and she said she was being really stupid and it was a bad idea. But then she got disconnected and Electro came on and deleted me again. Sigh.

A month later I found her AGAIN by mere coincidence, seriously, and we befriended each other. I successfully convinced her to dump that idiot, change her number, change her password, delete him, ignore him, report him, and completely remove him from her life, mind, body, soul, and her entire being. I unfortunately saw Electrowoof in Daisy Gardens several months later, but he didn't notice me and I ran before he could see me. I hated his guts so much I found a picture of his toon online, opened Paint, and made a big red circle around him and a cross line. I hated him that much.

That is the end of the chapter, and may I remind you that these events are completely out of order unless stated (ie, Bubba was my friend after Vanilla). I hope you enjoyed this, I took a while making it and it was a pain staying awake to write it. Love yas!

I'm not sharing this in vanity, I'm sharing it for your guys's benefits because I have an interesting life on TT. It's like a rom-drom, horrible like the spelling of drom. Which is supposed to be drama.

And here's a count of something I will update because it happens a lot!

Friends who have gotten boyfriends that seem suspicious to me but friends don't agree: 4 (2 remain known, 2 remain UNKNOWN).

Again THX 4 READING! :3


End file.
